My Badboy
by xydexonn
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UP!]"Jadilah pacarku." Tidak ada yang lebih membingungkan, selain ditembak tiba tiba oleh seorang pengeran sekaligus brandalan sekolah. EXO! CHANBAEK ft. JAEYONG! yaoi..
1. prolog

**_My Badboy_**

CHANBAEK

EXO SM Ent.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

.

.

"Jadilah pacarku."

"Hah?"

Baekhyun menganga. Dan dia sangat yakin, wajahnya terlihat seperti idiot sekarang.

Hey, siapa yang tidak kaget ketika seseorang tiba tiba memintamu menjadi pacarnya?

Apalagi orang itu seorang brandalan, astaga.

"B-Bukankah kita baru bertemu?"

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Meskipun sedikit takut.

Orang didepannya menghela nafas. Ia mengusap hidungnya sambil memandang kearah lain. Sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang tentunya mengejutkan Baekhyun, pria yang melebihi tinggi Baekhyun itu meletakan kertas kecil diatas meja berisi nama dan nomor.

Baekhyun berkedip. Sampai matanya terasa perih karena terus dikedipkan. Tangannya bergerak lambat mengambil kertas itu, dan membaca isinya.

Park Chanyeol. 610*

Baekhyun menarik nafas banyak banyak, lalu membuangnya pelan. Baekhyun mengusap dadanya sedikit kasar.

Well, setidaknya, Baekhyun sudah melepas jabatan jomblonya setelah sekian lama menjomblo. Lagipula Chanyeol itu tampan kan?

"Hm..kau beruntung, Byun Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun menyungging senyum manis.

 _Maybe...?_

.

.

TBC

 _*fanfic baru. Lanjut?_


	2. Chapter 1

**EXO**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Lee (Byun) Taeyong, Jung (Kim) Jaehyun**

 **Rate : T**

 **Dics : Cast bukan milik author :v**

.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk ujung pensilnya dipermukaan meja. Punggungnya sedikit membungkuk dan wajahnya menghadap kebawah. Jarinya menahan permukaan buku, supaya bisa membaca lebih jelas.

Sesekali Baekhyun terkikik pelan. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan kelas yang sedikit rusuh. Tak lupa ditelinganya terpasang headset yang diputar dengan volume kuat.

Kesimpulannya, Baekhyun sibuk dengan dunianya.

SRET

Lalu seseorang merampas buku, ralat, komiknya. Baekhyun melotot, melepas headsetnya dan berdiri. Berusaha merampas kembali komik yang belum selesai dibacanya.

"Ya! Taeyong! Kembalikan!"

Pemuda bernama Taeyong yang merupakan adiknya itu menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus lalu mendudukan dirinya sedikit kasar.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

Taeyong lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun. Taeyong tersenyum tipis, supaya terlihat cool. Tipikal dia sekali.

"Memangnya salah aku kesini?" Taeyong balik bertanya.

Baekhyun mengeram. "Adik sialan." Baekhyun mendesis.

Taeyong tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Senang sekali menjahili kakak otakunya.

"Mana kekasih kertasmu itu?"

Alis Taeyong terangkat sebelah. "Kertas?"

Baekhyun berdecak, "Jaehyun. Dia putih sekali makanya kekasihmu itu cocok disebut kertas."

"Bilang saja kau iri karena dia lebih putih darimu."

 **JLEB!**

"Kurang ajar. Pergi sana!"

Terkadang Baekhyun bingung, apa ibunya mengidam cabai atau wasabi saat mengandung Taeyong. Mulut adiknya terkadang sangat tajam dan pedas.

" _Hyung,_ aku miris setiap kali melihatmu."

Taeyong mengembalikan komik milik Baekhyun, lalu menepuk bahu Baekhyun dengan wajah dibuat kasihan. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengacak ngacak wajah Taeyong saat itu juga.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah melihatku."

 _Apa bedanya mulutmu dan Taeyong, Baekhyun?_

Taeyong mengibaskan tangannya, tanda tidak setuju.

"Malah aku selalu tenang melihat wajahmu, _hyung_ ," Taeyong nyengir, "Kau manis."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Hn, aku manis, kau jelek."

Taeyong melotot. "Aku ini tampan, _hyung_!"

"Kalau begitu jangan menyebutku manis." Celetuk Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kenapa kau merasa miris saat melihatku?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tidak peduli.

Tangannya mulai membuka komiknya dan kembali membaca. Tangan kirinya menopang dagunya. Sosok Taeyong tersenyum lebar.

"Aku merasa kau butuh seorang sahabat, _hyung_ ," Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya, "Atau mungkin pacar?"

 **DUAK!**

Dagu Baekhyun terbentur dengan keras dipermukaan meja. Taeyong tersentak, dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Grr! Pergi, Byun Taeyong!"

Taeyong pun langsung lari, sedikit takut. Baekhyun meringis, mengelus lembut dagunya yang nyutnyut karena barusaja berciuman dengan meja.

"Pacar katanya? Dasar adik gila."

Baekhyun mendengus. Tapi, dia malah kepikiran dengan itu. Baekhyun mencengkram kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu.

"Geezz, ini gara gara kau, Taeyong!"

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya. Tidak peduli dengan berbagai tatapan yang ditujukan padanya.

.

.

 _Aku Byun Baekhyun. Umur 18 tahun, kelas tahun akhir. Tinggiku 175, dan aku tampan. Aku punya adik tampan bercampur manis bernama Byun Taeyong._

 _Tidak ada yang menarik._

 _Setiap libur, aku selalu mengurung diri dikamar dan menonton berbagai anime, baik itu baru rilis atau sudah ku ulang ulang. Bermain game online di komputer dengan kripik kentang dan cola menemani. Menggambar karakter karakter anime kesukaanku, mendengarkan lagu, dan membeli makanan cepat saji, contohnya pizza._

 _Benar benar tidak ada yang menarik._

 _Yang ada dipikiranku hanya semua kegiatan yang aku sebutkan diatas. Benar benar hanya itu. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk mencari seorang sahabat ataupun.. pacar._

 _Aku merasa hidupku sudah lengkap dan bahagia bersama keluargaku, dan tentunya dengan semua koleksiku._

 _Tidak perlu membebani pikiran dengan ikatan seperti pacaran atau sahabat._

 _Sayangnya, Taeyong, adikku yang menyebalkan itu membuatku berpikir untuk mencari pacar._

 _Dan aku tidak menyangka, akan mendapatkan seorang pacar dalam waktu beberapa jam setelah Taeyong mengatakan itu padaku._

.

.

"Jadilah pacarku."

"Hah?"

Baekhyun menganga. Dan dia sangat yakin, wajahnya terlihat seperti idiot sekarang.

Hey, siapa yang tidak kaget ketika seseorang tiba tiba memintamu menjadi pacarnya?

 _Apalagi orang itu seorang brandalan, astaga_.

"B-Bukankah kita baru bertemu?"

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Meskipun sedikit takut.

Orang didepannya menghela nafas. Ia mengusap hidungnya sambil memandang kearah lain. Sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang tentunya mengejutkan Baekhyun, pria yang melebihi tinggi Baekhyun itu meletakan kertas kecil diatas meja berisi nama dan nomor.

Baekhyun berkedip. Sampai matanya terasa perih karena terus dikedipkan. Tangannya bergerak lambat mengambil kertas itu, dan membaca isinya.

 _Park Chanyeol. 610*_

Baekhyun menarik nafas banyak banyak, lalu membuangnya pelan. Baekhyun mengusap dadanya sedikit kasar.

Well, setidaknya, Baekhyun sudah melepas jabatan jomblonya setelah sekian lama menjomblo. Lagipula Chanyeol itu tampan kan?

"Hm..kau beruntung, Byun Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun menyungging senyum manis. Tapi senyumnya itu luntur seketika, begitu mengingat sesuatu.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, setelah itu menghela nafas lega. Beruntung dia sedang berada di perpustakaan sekarang.

Baekhyun memang tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Chanyeol. Tapi dia sudah mendengar kalau Chanyeol punya banyak fans disekolah. Bisa mati mudah dia kalau ketahuan mencuri pangeran mereka.

 _Heol,_ mungkin Taeyong akan senang mendengar ini.

Baekhyun berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kantin yang tinggal beberapa meter didepannya.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol, yang tengah berbincang dengan teman temannya. Menghela nafas pelan karena cara berpakaian Chanyeol jauh sekali dari kata rapi.

Tiba tiba Chanyeol melihat kearahnya, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengerjap. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, lalu kembali berjalan.

Rasanya aneh sekali.

Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya cepat, dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar lebar. Matanya melihat keseluruh penjuru kantin, setelah itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat Taeyong dan Jaehyun, pacar Taeyong.

"Yo!"

Taeyong mendengus, beda dengan Jaehyun yang tersenyum. Memperlihatkan dimplenya.

"Halo Baekhyun _hyung._ Darimana?"

"Dari perpustakaan. Oh ya, Taeyong,"

Mata Baekhyun menyipit.

"Matamu sudah sipit, _hyung._ Jangan menyipitkan matamu, nanti matamu hilang dari peradaban." Ceplos Taeyong acuh.

Baekhyun mengepal tangannya, menggertakan giginya, lalu mendesah frustasi.

"Belajar makan yang manis manis. Mulutmu bahkan lebih tajam dari pisau." Balas Baekhyun sengit.

Jaehyun mengerjap, mulai merasakan aura hitam dari Baekhyun.

"Apa hubungannya mulut tajam dengan makan makanan manis? Tolong ya, kalau mau bicara dipikir baik baik. _Hyung_ sudah mau lulus, tapi bicara saja tidak becus."

"Grrrr! Taeyong! Kurang ajar!"

"Aku bicara fakta loh."

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya, tidak tahan dengan mulut Taeyong yang terlalu ceplas ceplos. Taeyong tersenyum usil, sedangkan Jaehyun mengelus dadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin cerita sesuatu, tapi kau menyebalkan sekali." Baekhyun mengerucut bibirnya.

"Curhat maksudmu?"

 _'Sabar Baekhyun...'_

"Ck! Hn."

Taeyong menopang dagunya, sedangkan Jaehyun meminum jusnya pelan pelan sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah punya pacar-"

 **DUAK! BRUSS!**

Dagu Taeyong berbentur keras dipermukaan meja. Sedangkan Jaehyun menyemburkan jusnya, yang untungnya tidak mengenai Baekhyun dan Taeyong. Baekhyun tertawa jahat dalam hati.

'Muahaha! Karma berlaku!' Batin Baekhyun laknat, melihat dagu Taeyong berbentur dengan indahnya di meja.

"HAH?!"

Baekhyun mendengus. Menurutnya, reaksi kedua orang didepannya berlebihan.

" _Hyung_! Siapa dia?!"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat tinggi tinggi. Baekhyun menatap keatas, berpikir apa dia harus memberitahu mereka atau tidak.

" _Hyung,_ kalau pacarmu itu tidak sesuai dengan tipeku, dia tidak akan lolos seleksi!" Celetuk Taeyong berapi api.

"Dia tampan kok,"

Jaehyun mengerjap, "Tampan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dia tinggi. Pokoknya hampir sesuai tipemu, Taeyong sayang."

Jaehyun mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena acara semburan tadi.

"Lalu dia siapa?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum aneh. "Berjanjilah tidak akan memberikan reaksi seperti tadi."

Dahi Taeyong mengerut curiga, sedangkan Jaehyun menunggu Baekhyun memberitahu mereka. Baekhyun menggaruk tenguknya

"P-Park Chanyeol.."

Hening.

Taeyong tiba tiba mencubit pipi tirusnya sendiri. Sedangkan Jaehyun menganga lebar. Lalu dengan kompak kedua pasangan didepannya memandangnya dengan horror.

"J-Jaehyun _ie,_ aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"

Jaehyun hanya diam. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Sudah ia duga kalau reaksi mereka akan lebih berlebihan dari pada reaksi mereka tadi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Chanyeol."

Taeyong menakup pipi Baekhyun. Matanya menyorot serius. Sedangkan Baekhyun menyerit.

" _Hyung_! Sadarlah! Ini bukan mimpi!"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Taeyong, lalu mendorong dahi Taeyong dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau yang sadar. Dan, siapa bilang ini mimpi? Dasar.."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Nanti kalau dia macam macam, teknik hapkidoku sudah siap." Ucapnya percaya diri.

Taeyong mendengus. "Ceritakan padaku. Bagaimana kalian bisa berpacaran?" Tanya Taeyong sambil menekan kata 'berpacaran'.

"Itu-"

"Baekk _ie-ah_."

Jaehyun dan Taeyong menganga. Tangan Jaehyun dengan sedikit gemetar menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun sambil menatapnya dengan Taeyong datar.

'B-Bahkan sudah punya panggilan sayang!' Batin Taeyong syok.

Baekhyun dengan kaku menoleh kebelakang.

"C-Ch-Chanyeol, hai!"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk dikursi sebelahnya. Tapi Chanyeol tetap berdiri tegap, membuat Baekhyun ingin menghilang dari dunia sekarang juga.

 _Malu sangat._

Baekhyun mengerjap.

"A-Ada apa?"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berdiri. Jujur saja, dia syok dengan panggilan manis (tapi datar) dari Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun sungguh tidak ingin melihat reaksi Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

"Pulang sekolah aku antar." Ucap Chanyeol datar setelah diam sedari tadi.

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Benar canggung, pikir Baekhyun.

"Err oke?"

Taeyong berkedip dua kali saat pasangan didepannya terlihat canggung. Sangat! Taeyong merasa gemas sendiri melihatnya. Tapi, karena pacar kakaknya itu Chanyeol, Taeyong tidak bisa menggunakan kata kata sadisnya. Bahkan Jaehyun masih melongo disebelahnya.

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun datar. Baekhyun mengerjap, lalu melihat kearah lain, tapi kembali menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Membuat Baekhyun menyerit.

"Chan-"

 **Cup!**

 _'HEEHHH!'_

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak karena diserang tiba tiba. Kedua tangan Chanyeol menahan bahunya, dan bibir Chanyeol menempel disudut bibirnya.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun membeku ditempat. Jaehyun mengerjap sebelum menutup mata Taeyong, mencoba menghalangi mata Taeyong dari pemandangan 'nista'.

Keadaan kantin hening. Hampir semua mata murid tertuju pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ada yang menganga tidak percaya, dan ada yang terlihat sakit hati.

Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah fans Chanyeol.

'Kapan dilepas?!!!' Batin Baekhyun, panik.

Chanyeol melepas kecupannya setelah Baekhyun membatin. Bibir Chanyeol tertarik membentuk seringai. Sedangkan Baekhyun membeku ditempat.

Chanyeol menepuk kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Sampai nanti, Baekk _ie-ah_."

Beberapa detik setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun, Taeyong dam Jaehyun membatin dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

 _'A-A-APA ITU TADI?!!'_

.

.

To Be Continue

 _*gue udah berusaha, maaf kalo pendek :v. Makasih buat review kemarin. Review lagi boleh? Hehe saya masih butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian :')))_


	3. Chapter 2

**EXO**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Lee (Byun) Taeyong, Jung (Kim) Jaehyun and other..**

 **Rate : T**

 **Dics : Cast bukan milik author :v**

.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN _HYUNG_! JELASKAN PADAKU! SUDAH SEJAUH MANA HUBUNGAN KALIAN?!"

"HUBUNGANKU DENGANNYA BARU BERJALAN 9 JAM, TAEYONG! PENJELASAN APA LAGI!"

Nyonya Byun menggeleng kepala saat suara melengking kedua anaknya terdengar dilantai atas. Padahal ini sudah malam hari, dan mereka dengan acuhnya berteriak beberapa oktaf seperti itu.

"Byun Baekhyun! Byun Taeyong! Jangan berteriak!"

Di lantai atas, Taeyong tengah duduk dikursi belajar Baekhyun sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam. Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya dengan nafas sedikit terengah.

" _Hyung,_ harus ku akui kalau dia lolos seleksi," Taeyong menghela nafas. "TAPI KAN TIDAK USAH SAMPAI MENCIUMMU DI HARI PERTAMA JADIAN!"

Emosi Taeyong meledak lagi begitu ingatan tentang kejadian di kantin melintas dikepalanya. Baekhyun mengelus telinganya yang sedikit berdenging karena bentakkan Taeyong.

"Jangan berteriak padaku! Mana kutahu kalau dia akan menciumku!"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Lagipula, dia juga tidak terlihat ingin mempermainkanku. Dia serius denganku."

Taeyong menatap Baekhyun sinis. "Kau bahkan baru berpacaran dengannya selama 9 jam. Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

Baekhyun mengatup bibirnya rapat rapat. Jujur saja, Baekhyun belum merasakan yang namanya getaran _cinta_ saat berdekatan dengan Chanyeol tadi.

Dan Baekhyun ingin rasa itu tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Tidak ada orang yang akan memaksa seseorang untuk menjadi pacarnya kalau dia tidak serius."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang, memandang langit langit kamarnya. Taeyong mendengus.

"Kau.."

Taeyong memijit pelipisnya.

"Lagipula, hatiku ini sudah terlatih dan tidak akan mudah dilukai. Setelah apa yang Mirai _-chan_ lakukan-"

BUGH! BUGH!

"Akh! AAH! YA! HENTIKAN!"

Taeyong tiba tiba beranjak, mengambil bantal dan memukul Baekhyun sekuat tenaga sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dia hanya animasi! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menyukai 2 dimensi!" Teriak Taeyong.

Taeyong berhenti memukul Baekhyun lalu melempar bantal yang dipegangnya ke ujung ranjang. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat cemberut.

"Ahh kenapa? Mirai- _chan_ itu sangat cantik dengan kacamata-"

"Kalau begitu putuskan saja pacar barumu dan pelototi poster Miraimiraimu itu!" Balas Taeyong dengan wajah galak.

Terkadang, Baekhyun berpikir kalau Taeyonglah yang seharusnya menjadi kakaknya.

"Tidak. Aku baru jadian dengannya."

Baekhyun mulai senyum senyum sendiri begitu mengingat Chanyeol menciumnya. Bahkan ciuman itu masih terasa. Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau pipinya mulai memerah.

Taeyong menyerit.

"Lihat wajahmu! Seperti anak gadis saja."

Senyum Baekhyun hilang dan raut wajahnya tergantikan dengan raut wajah jengkel.

"Aku laki laki!"

Taeyong mengangguk malas.

 _Drrt~ Drrt~_

Taeyong mengambil ponselnya. Raut wajahnya tiba tiba cerah dan matanya terlihat berbinar binar.

 _Jaehyunie is calling.._

"Hai Jaehyun _ie_! Ada apa?"

Di ranjang empuk sana, Baekhyun mendengus pelan karena sikap Taeyong yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

Taeyong sudah keluar dari kamarnya sejam yang lalu. Dan ditangannya terdapat kertas kecil yang berisi nama dan nomor Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa sangat gugup.

Baekhyun menekan deretan nomor di kertas itu. Lalu mendekatkan, ponselnya ketelinga.

 _Tut Tut-_ _'_

 _Siapa ini?'_

Baekhyun berjengit. Suara berat itu membuatnya kaget. Dan dia merasa Chanyeol sangat tidak sopan karena tidak menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"C-Chanyeol, ini aku. Baekhyun." Balas Baekhyun gugup.

 _'...oh.'_

Hening.

Baekhyun mengerjap. Sepertinya dia menelpon Chanyeol di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Baekhyun mencengkram kertas kecil yang ada ditangannya.

 _'...tidak..'_

Baekhyun tersenyum lega.

"Kau-"

 _'Mau jalan jalan denganku?'_

Baekhyun bisa merasakan telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin. Dan Baekhyun gugup luar biasa saat ini. Entah apa yang dirasakannya dia tidak mengerti.

Yang Baekhyun tahu dia merasa senang mendapat ajakan dari Chanyeol.

"Mau! Dimana?!" Tanyanya antusias.

Terdengar kekehan jecil diseberang sana. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit malu.

 _'Kemana saja asal denganmu.'_

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, kita bertemu dihatle saja."

 _'Hn. Setengah jam lagi aku kesana.'_

"Oke!"

Dan balasan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menahan nafas.

 _'Byebye, Baekkie.'_

Indahnya hidup.

.

.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga terburu buru. Karena sudah malam, Baekhyun mengenakkan celana jins panjang hitam dan hoodie putih polos. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah jam tangannya.

Tibe tibe Taeyong muncul sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Mata bulat Taeyong menyipit curiga. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengelus dadanya karena kaget dengan keberadaan tiba tiba Taeyong.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Taeyong curiga.

Baekhyun mendencih. "Minggir! Kau membuatku terlambat." Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, saat Taeyong tidak juga menyingkir dari depannya.

"Kalau kau tidak pulang dengan badan utuh, aku akan menuntutnya!" Ucap Taeyong penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun cemberut. "Chanyeol hanya mengajakku jalan jalan, Taeyong _ie_ sayang. Jangan khawatir."

Baekhyun meninggalkan Taeyong. Taeyong berbalik dan memandang khawatir punggung Baekhyun yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun, kakaknya, berpacaran. Tentu saja dia khawatir. Taeyong tidak ingin Baekhyun merasakan sakit di saat pertamanya punya pacar.

Diluar, Baekhyun berjalan sambil bersiul siul. Dia tengah dalam mood baik saat ini.

Selama menonton anime, dia selalu menggigit jarinya saat ada anime couple yang sangat romantis. Membuat Baekhyun ingin merasakannya juga. Tapi, sekali lagi Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari pasangan.

Dan orang itu datang sendiri tanpa diharapkan olehnya. Tampan pula!

Baekhyun hanya berharap masa pacarannya ini tidak jadi seperti anime Angel Beats. Meskipun Angel Beats couplenya berhasil bertemu :v

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat sosok Chanyeol sedang berdiri di hatle sana. Chanyeol memasukan tangannya kesaku celana, dia memakai kemeja hijau tua kota hitam dengan lengan digulung sama siku. Celananya berwarna hitam.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu berlari kecil kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan santainya menoleh kearah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Chan, kau sudah lama sampai ya? Maaf."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baru 15 menit disini-"

Baekhyun mencengkram kepalanya dan melihat kearah lain.

"Itu artinya aku terlambat! Maafkan aku!" Kata Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol terkekeh, membuat Baekhyun terpaku beberapa saat. Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Kau tampan.." gunam Baekhyun tidak sadar.

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, lalu ia meraih tangan Baekhyun. "Ayo."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sampai telinga. Yang untungnya tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Chanyeol- _ah,_ kita akan kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun, sambil mencoba menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Hm.. sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu harus kemana," Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Kau maunya kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerjap. Dalam hati Baekhyun sedikit lega karena Chanyeol sudah _-mungkin-_ mengurangi sikap dinginnya padanya.

"Kemana saja. Tapi..."

Baekhyun nyengir. "Aku lapar.."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kita pergi makan saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada Chanyeol, dan merasakan hangatnya tangan besar Chanyeol. Dibandingkan dengannya yang memiliki tangan mungil dan lentik seperti anak gadis.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke restoran Jepang. Baekhyun terlihat kagum dengan dekorasi restoran itu yang sangat kental dengan budaya Jepang. Rasanya seperti sedang berlibur di Jepang.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun duduk dimeja pojok ruangan. Chanyeol mengambil buku menu dan melihat dengan seksama.

"Mau pesan apa?"

Pertanyaan tiba tiba dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Samakan denganmu saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan pergi memesan makanan. Baekhyun melipat tangannya dan bersandar dimeja. Mata sipitnya menatap punggung Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri, rasanya seperti melihat karakter anime cewe _eci._

Tapi senyumnya hilang begitu melihat pelayan kasir tersenyum malu pada Chanyeol.

'Heol! Dasar sok cantik!' Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih cemberut saat Chanyeol sudah kembali dan duduk didepannya. Chanyeol menyerit melihat Baekhyun yang cemberut. Tapi sedikit menikmatinya karena Baekhyun terlihat manis.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Lalu menggeleng. "Tidak."

Baekhyun menepuk permukaan meja untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat santai.

"Yang tadi disekolah itu adikmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lalu mengangguk. "Eum, namanya Taeyong. Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

'Jangan bilang Chanyeol jatuh hati pada Taeyong?!!' Batin Baekhyun sedikit panik.

Baekhyun panik karena Taeyong itu masuk ke jajaran orang terkenal disekolah. Tidak sedikit murid sekolah yang menyukai Taeyong disaat pertama bertemu. Tapi tidak ada lagi yang menyapa Taeyong karena dimana ada Taeyong disitu ada Jaehyun.

Dan Baekhyun khawatir Chanyeol mengalami hal yang sama.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu? Aku hanya bertanya, Baekk _ie-ah_." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyun geli.

Baekhyun mengerjap. Seaneh itukah wajahnya sampai Chanyeol merasa lucu?

Oh, Baekhyun penasaran dengan satu hal.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau memanggilku 'Baekkie'?"

Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu merasa canggung.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Mendengar suara datar Chanyeol kembali, Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"T-Tidak!-"

"Tidak suka ya.."

"M-Maksudku-"

Alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mengusap tenguknya lalu menunduk. "Aku s-suka tapi... itumembuatkumerasasepertiseoranggadis.." Ucap Baekhyun sangat cepat.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Meskipun Baekhyun berbicara sangat cepat, Chanyeol masih bisa menangkapnya.

"Kau tahu?"

Baekhyun mendongak. Chanyeol menopang dagunya lalu tersenyum tipis. Membuat darah Baekhyun berdesir. Pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Kau manis. Makanya aku memanggilmu seperti itu,"

Sudur bibir Chanyeol tertarik membentuk senyum lebih lebar. Untuk pertama kalinya.

"Baekk _ie-ah_."

 _BOOM_

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna. Baekhyun cepat cepat menunduk, tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat tampang memalukannya.

"A-aku tampan, Chanyeol!"

"Pft.. ya ya terserah." Balas Chanyeol terkekeh.

.

.

"Besok biarkan aku menjemputmu."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak. Justru aku senang karena bisa melihat wajahmu dipagi hari." Ucap Chanyeol santai.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. "Ohh.."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Moodnya baik sekali malam ini. Chanyeol menepuk kepala Baekhyun, lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyentuh kepalanya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Wahh..."

Senyum Baekhyun luntur. Tergantikan dengan raut wajah malas. Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan membalikkan badannya.

"Aku masih sehat, utuh, tidak kurang tidak lebih, dan masih tampan." Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

Alis Taeyong terangkat sebelah.

"Siapa yang bertanya?" Balas Taeyong acuh.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, mencoba sabar. "Karena wajahmu seolah bertanya seperti itu."

"Hyung, please. Wajahku tidak bisa bicara-"

"Byun Taeyong, adikku yang tampan dan manis, kekasih Kim Jaehyun si seme tampan, kau ini tahu perumpamaan atau tidak?" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, gestur tidak peduli. "Ayo masuk, disini dingin."

Taeyong berdecak. Padahal dia hanya ingin bilang kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat canggung.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor sambil menunduk. Bibirnya melengkung kebawa. Dan poninya sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

Tadi Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak muncul. Terpaksa Baekhyun harus berangkat lagi dengan Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Dan pagi ini juga Chanyeol tidak terlihat.

Ahh, Baekhyun ingat, Chanyeol itu brandalan sekolah. Akan jadi berita besar melihat brandalan nomor satu di sekolah datang pagi pagi. Apalagi bersama Baekhyun.

Bisa Baekhyun pastikan wajahnya tidak akan mulus lagi.

"Hey kau!"

 **PLOK!**

Baekhyun mendesis. Atas kepalanya terasa basah, lengket dan bau disaat yang bersamaan. Bau telur.

Baekhyun dengan wajah menahan kesal, menyentuh kepalanya dan mengambil sisa telur yang masih tersisa di kepalanya. Baekhyun berbalik.

Lalu di depannya ada seorang gadis cantik -jelek dimata Baekhyun- sedang berdiri angkuh. Dagu terangkat tinggi seakan Baekhyun hanya seekor semut dimatanya.

"Apa hubu-AAAHH!!"

Baekhyun terkikik. Telur yang berada ditangannya tadi sekarang berpindah ke kepala gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Baekhyun mengacak rambut gadis itu sampai telur itu melumer.

"Hah! Makanya jangan macam macam denganku! Ck!"

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Gadis di depannya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa? Aku tidak memandang gender, kau tahu. Semuanya tampak sama jika ada yang menggangguku. Dan, aku tidak pernah mengganggumu, Joy."

Baekhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan Joy yang menahan amarah. Merasa harga dirinya di jatuhkan begitu saja. Padahal rencananya dia ingin membully Baekhyun karena menggoda Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun _-menurut pendapatnya-._

"AAARRRRGGHHH BAEKHYUN!!"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya. Meskipun Baekhyun berbadan kecil _-tapi tetap tinggi kalau bersama cewe-_ jangan meremehkannya. Dibalik wajah manisnya, ada banyak kejahilan yang tersimpan. Tapi Baekhyun hanya jahil pada orang yang mencoba membullynya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi laki laki. Lalu melakukan sesuatu disana.

 _Skip_

"Fuuuhh, Joy sialan." Gunam Baekhyun kesal.

Asal kalian tahu, Baekhyun sudah mandi tapi pagi dan memakai banyak parfum karena Chanyeol akan menjemputnya. Sayang sekali Chanyeol tidak menjemputnya.

Baekhyun mengenakkan pakaian olahraganya dengan wajah masam. Ia menggandeng tas punggungnya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai 3.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun! Sekarang bukan jam olahraga! Ganti pakaianmu!"

Baekhyun mendengus. Sekilas Baekhyun menatap Joy kesal sebelum menatap Kim saem.

" _Seonsaengnim_! Ada seseorang yang melemparku dengan telur. Aku tidak ingin memakai baju yang bau telur. Dan, tidak mungkin aku kembali kerumah."

Kim saem menghela nafas. "Hahh..baiklah."

Baekhyun berdecak. Ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya di belakang Joy, sebelum fokus kedepan.

 _Skip_

"Baekhyun _hyung_!"

Baekhyun menatap Taeyong sedikit malas. Baekhyun menyandarkan dagunya diatas meja, dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu tau! Ayo ke kantin."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Heissshh..."

Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya sat menyadari pakaian Baekhyun berbeda.

" _Hyung,_ aku tidak ingat kelasmu ada jam olahraga." Ucap Taeyong dengan wajah bingung.

"Ck! Joy melemparku dengan telur! Menyebalkan sekali."

"Oh?"

Sorot mata Taeyong menajam. Sangat sensitif kalau mendengar kakaknya di bully tanpa sebab. Lalu mata tajamnya tertuju pada Joy yang baru masuk ke kelas bersama temannya. Terlalu sering mengunjungi Baekhyun dikelas membuatnya mengenal teman kelas Baekhyun.

"Kau!" Taeyong menunjuk Joy.

"Beraninya kau melempar kakakku dengan telur! Memangnya apa salah Baekhyun _hyung_ hah?!"

Joy yang tidak terima di bentak oleh seorang adik kelas, membalas.

"Apa apaan kau?! Dia yang memulai semuanya! Dia menggoda Chanyeol kan?! Tidak mungkin Chanyeol mau berpacaran dengan orang aneh sepertinya! Lebih cocok denganku." Joy mengibaskan rambutnya dan tersenyum percaya diri.

"Hello! Memangnya Chanyeol _hyung_ mengenalmu? Dih! Dikenal saja tidak, kau sudah mengaku mengaku! Dan kakakku tidak akan menggunakan cara menjijikkan seperti itu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu!"

Mulut Joy terbuka ingin membalas, tapi Taeyong sudah lebih dulu bersuara.

Taeyong tersenyum sinis. "Aku malah curiga kalau kau yang menggodanya. Oh! Dan aku yakin, Chanyeol _hyung_ mengacuhkanmu!"

Wajah Joy mulai memerah karena marah dan malu. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Sedikit berbangga hati karena Joy mati kutu karena melawan mulut pedas Taeyong. Dia saja kalah, apalagi orang lain.

"Ya ya, tentu saja Chanyeol _hyung_ mengacuhkanmu. Dengar ya nenek lampir, disini tempat belajar dan mencari ilmu, bukan ajang _show_ atau pesta dimana kau bisa memakai _make up_ setebal itu." Raut wajah Taeyong terlihat jijik. "Datang sekolah memakai bedak tebal, _lipstick,_ dan apa itu? Aku rasa kau salah tempat. Tempatmu bukan disini, tapi diclub club. Para om om hidung belang sudah menunggumu disana."

Para teman sekelas Baekhyun dan Joy terpaku dengan keberanian Taeyong karena berani melawan kakak kelas. Apalagi, dibalik wajah tampan dan manisnya, tersimpan berjuta kata kata tajam yang membuat orang mati kutu.

Joy menghentakkan kakinya dan berlari keluar kelas dengan rasa malu luar biasa. Taeyong tersenyum menang. Lalu mengedarkan pandangnnya.

"Jangan ganggu kakakku atau kalian akan berurusan denganku dan Jaehyun. Aku tidak peduli kalian kakak kelas atau apa. Semuanya tampak sama jika ada yang mengganggu milikku."

Kalimat terakhir entah kenapa terasa sangat familiar bagi Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya. Tetap membiarkan Taeyong mengancam teman sekelasnya.

"Oh, dan Chanyeol _hyung_ juga."

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut. "Sejak kapan kau memanggil Chanyeol ' _hyung_ '?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Taeyong tersenyum lebar. "Sejak aku mengancam mereka didepanmu." Jawab Taeyong.

Baekhyun menggeleng geleng kepala. Baekhyun berdiri, lalu mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Menuju ke tempat dimana kantin berada.

"Melihat semalam Chanyeol _hyung_ begitu tulus memperhatikanmu, aku jadi sedikit menerimanya." Ucap Taeyong, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya berbinar binar.

"Jadi kau sudah menerima Chanyeol sebagai pacarku?! Serius?! _Hontou_?!"

Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas, lalu mengangguk.

"Hn, dan aku harap kau mengurangi kebiasaan bergadangmu. _Hyung_ pikir aku tidak tahu kalau semalam _hyung_ menunggu episode Boruto?" Ucap Taeyong sinis. Tiba tiba mengganti bahan pembicaraan mereka.

Baekhyun yang tertangkap basah hanya nyengir.

"Maafkan Baekk _ie_ , Taeyo-"

"Hey! Chanyeol dan Kai sedang ribut di kantin!"

"Eh?"

Mata Baekhyun dan Taeyong membulat. Mereka berdua berlari ke kantin yang tinggal beberapa meter didepan mereka. Karena kelas Baekhyun memang berdekatan dengan kantin.

Banyak orang berkerumun di dalam kantin. Baekhyun merutuki tubuh pendeknya karena tidak bisa melihat kedalam. Taeyong menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu menerobos masuk.

"Dia milikku."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak melihat Chanyeol dan pemuda bernama Kai saling mencengkram kerak mereka. Taeyong mengeram kesal karena tidak terlihat ada orang yang ingin menghentikan mereka.

"Apa kalian bodoh?! Cepat hentikan mereka!" Bentak Taeyong pada seorang pemuda disampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau mati cepat!"

Taeyong menggertakkan giginya. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang wajahnya menggelap. Taeyong lupa satu hal, Baekhyun selalu mengamuk jika orang yang disayanginya di pukul atau dibully.

" _Hyung_ , jangan berbuat yang aneh aneh."

Taeyong mengatup bibirnya saat Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ingin memperhatikan lebih lanjut. Kalau Chanyeol terluka, awas saja! Pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir dia akan menerimamu yang seperti ini?" Kai berucap sinis.

"Oh? Apa aku perlu memberimu kaca besar, Jongin? Kau bahkan tidak ada jauh bedanya denganku. Kau lebih brengsek! Jangan harap aku akan menyerahkan Baekhyun padamu."

Taeyong dan Baekhyun menganga. Ternyata mereka bertengkar hanya kerena Baekhyun?

 **BUGH!**

 _OH OH OH!_ _BERANINYA!_

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal kuat. Chanyeol yang dipukul oleh Kai mengusap sudut bibirnya yang robek. Pukulan Kai memang tidak main main.

"BERANINYA KAU MEMUKUL PACARKU!!"

Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh keasal suara. Detik berikutnya, membuat Chanyeol, Taeyong dan semua yang menonton melotot plus takjub.

Sebelum Kai menoleh, Baekhyun sudah menendang tenguknya menggunakan teknik hapkidonya. Dan itu membuat Kai langsung pingsan. Baekhyun memperbaiki letak baju olahraga, lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau baik baik saja kan? Apa ini sakit? Ayo ke UKS! Kau harus mengobati lukamu. Dasar orang sialan, jika dia memukulmu lagi, akan aku patahkan tangannya."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi Baekhyun yang terlihat panik dan mengomel disaat yang bersamaan. Hanya dia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya semakin manis saja.

"Baekhyun _hyung_! Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan yang aneh aneh!"

" _Itte._."

Baekhyun mengelus jidatnya yang barusaja di jitak Taeyong. Entah mana yang kakak mana yang adik. Chanyeol sampai dibuat bingung dengan pemandangan ini.

"Oh, hai Chanyeol _hyung,_ namaku Taeyong. Salam kenal!" Ucap Taeyong tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol! Ayo ke UKS!" Baekhyun sedikit merengek.

Berbagai pikiran negativ bermunculan karena Chanyeol tersenyum pada Taeyong. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol benar benar jatuh cinta pada Taeyong?! Dia dan Jaehyun mau dikemanakan nantinya.

"Aku tidak apa apa, Baekk _ie-ah_. Ini bukan apa apa-"

"Tapi tetap saja itu luka! Setidaknya kau harus mengobatinya!" Ucap Baekhyun bersikeras.

Alis Taeyong terangkat sebelah. " _Hyung,_ kau menggelikan." Dan kata kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Berisik!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Padahal kemarin Baekhyun terlihat takut dan selalu jaga image didepannya. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah menerimanya dengan baik. Chanyeol bersyukur dengan itu.

.

.

To Be Continue

 _*btw, ada yg minta buat naikin ratenya XDD maaf banget gue gak kuat bikin yg rate m XDD_ _ohya, Baekhyun suka ngomong bhs jepang karna dia otaku :v Review?_

Thank's to : Bbasjtr fujokuu aupaupchan jeffreyyahaeng shindorogudick

shbrn.chanbaek snowgirl61


	4. Chapter 3

**EXO**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Lee (Byun) Taeyong, Jung (Kim) Jaehyun**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disc : Cast bukan milik author :v**

.

.

.

.

 _Happy reading!_

.

.

.

.

"AHH! KUSO!"

"Jangan disana! YA! YA!"

"NOOOO!! YOU- AAAHHHH!! BAKA!"

 **BUK BUK**

"Baekhyun _hyung_! Hentikan itu atau ku hancurkan komputermu!" Teriak Taeyong dengan wajah kesal.

Sedari tadi Taeyong tidak fokus membaca di kamarnya karena Baekhyun sangat berisik. Apalagi kamar mereka bersebelahan. Rasanya Taeyong ingin meminta pada ayahnya supaya kamar Baekhyun di buat kedap suara.

Taeyong berhenti memukul permukaan pintu Baekhyun setelah tidak terdengar suara lagi di dalam

Namun, baru satu langkah Taeyong menuju kamarnya, teriakan satu oktaf Baekhyun kembali mengejutkannya.

"AAAHHHH F*CK! KUSO! BAKA! PABO! YO-"

"TERIAK SEKALI LAGI DAN KOMPUTERMU HANCUR DI TANGANKU!" teriak Taeyong geram.

Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka pintu kamarnya dan melotot pada Taeyong.

"Jangan! Kau menganggu saja!"

Taeyong menggertakan giginya.

"Malah kau yang menggangguku, _hyung_! Lihat! Jam berapa ini?!"

Baekhyun hanya menyengir lebar setelah melihat jam yang kini menunjukan jam 09.32 p.m.

"Kau bisa menggangu tetangga, _hyung._ Suaramu itu loh. Main game biasa saja, jangan heboh. Main jari saja teriakanmu naik satu oktaf." Taeyong mencibir.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Main jari itu ada manfaatnya, Taeyong _ie._ Jariku jadi lentik begini karena rajin olahraga jari." Ucap Baelhyun dengan raut sombong.

"Jari seperti perempuan itu kau banggakan? Jangan bercanda." Taeyong berdecak, "Untung kau itu di _'bawah',_ bukan di _'atas'._ Kalau iya aku sudah mengejekmu!"

Taeyong berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menahan kesal.

"Setidaknya aku ini ban hitam di hapkido!"

Baekhyun berdecak. Kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membanting pintu kuat kuat. Ingin memberitahu pada orang orang yang berada di dalam rumahnya kalau dia sedang kesal. Kekana kanakan kalau kata Taeyong. Taeyong itu sih, hati uke tapi mulut setipe seme cool :v

Baekhyun kembali duduk di depan meja komputernya. Baekhyun bertambah kesal karena harus memulai lagi di tambah Taeyong yang menaikkan emosinya.

Lalu dengan perasaan kesal teramat sangat, Baekhyun dengan penuh 'perasaan' menakan tombol komputer sampai suaranya terdengar keras.

"Hah! Dapat kau!"

"Oh! Oh! You- HAH!"

"Eh! Eh!"

"Ya! Kau ini tahu cara bermain atau tidak?!"

Bicara sendiri, hm.

Tombol terakhir di tekan. Baekhyun berdiri, mengepal tangannya dan meninju udara sambil tersenyum lebar.

"AKU MENANG! HAHAHAHA! KALAU MAIN LOL HARUS BEGITU! HUAHAHA!"

 **BRAK!**

"Berisik!"

BUK

 **BRAK!**

"ITTE! TAEYONG!"

.

.

" _Hyung,_ kau marah padaku?"

"Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu.."

" _HYUNG_!"

Baekhyun menutup sebelah matanya saat Taeyong berteriak. Jarinya mengelus lembut telinganya dan melotot pada Taeyong. Sedangkan Taeyong memasang wajah merajuk padaku.

"Ayolah, _hyung._ Jangan marah." Bujuk Taeyong.

Baekhyun mengangguk angguk lalu memandang Taeyong tajam. "Ya ya, jangan marah setelah kau melempari jidatku dengan novel tebalmu itu!" Baekhyun berucap sambil memperlihatkan jidatnya yang di plester, terlihat ada sedikit memar biru disana.

Yang untungnya tertutupi oleh poninya yang mulai memanjang. Taeyong meringis. Lagipula, Baekhyun juga salah tiba tiba berteriak membuatnya jatuh dari kasur. Saking kagetnya ia.

"Baekk _ie hyung~~_ maafkan Taeyong _ie~~_ "

 _Aegyo_ sialan. Yang lebih sialan Taeyong terlihat imut. Baekhyun mengeram kesal. Juga, jarang jarang Taeyong rela bersikap imut hanya karena Baekhyun marah.

"Hn, terserah."

Taeyong menyengir.

Baekhyun dan Taeyong turun ke lantai bawa dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ny. Byun dan Tn. Byun sudah duduk manis disana. Di atas meja sudah ada roti dan juga susu untuk Baekhyun dan Taeyong.

"Kenapa lagi kalian berdua?" Tanya Ny.Byun.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ marah padaku." Adu Taeyong membuat Baekhyun melotot.

"Kalian itu kakak adik, tidak baik kalau kalian bertengkar. Baekhyuna, maafkan adikmu."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Tapi dia membuat jidatku luka, _eomma._ " Rajuk Baekhyun.

"Taeyong _-ah,_ kau apakan kakakmu?" Kali ini Tn.Byun yang bersuara.

"Aku melemparinya buku karena terlalu berisik." Aku Taeyong dengan santainya.

Baekhyun mengambil roti dan memakannya rakus. Melampiaskan rasa gemasnya karena Taeyong seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Seperti kejadian Taeyong mengemis maaf darinya tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Lain kali jangan begitu, Baekhyun- _ah._ Atau _appa_ cabut komputer dan wi-fimu."

"JANGAN _APPA_!-UHUKK!"

Akibatnya, Baekhyun tersedak. Dengan cepat ia meminum susunya, lalu berdiri. Ny.Byun dan Tn.Byun menggeleng kepala. Sedangkan Taeyong malah berpikir kenapa dia bisa punya kakak seperti Baekhyun.

" _Eomma,_ dadaku sakit. Aku akan mati, _eomma_." Ucap Baekhyun ngawur.

Ny.Byun memukul jidat Baekhyun tepat di lukanya. "Ey! Sudah, cepat! Kalian akan terlambat."

Baekhyun cemberut sambil mengelus jidatnya yang di plester. Ia dan Taeyong keluar rumah, dengan Baekhyun yang sedikit menjauhi Taeyong. Sampai di depan rumah sudah ada yang menunggu mereka. Yaitu Jaehyun.

Baekhyun? Lupakan saja.

"Pagi, Yong _ie_." Sapa Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi juga, Jae."

Jaehyun memeluk pinggang Taeyong dan mencium pipi Taeyong. Dunia seolah menjadi milik mereka berdua di pagi ini. Melupakan Baekhyun yang jengkel dengan mereka. Baekhyun sih, punya pacar tapi berasa jomblo.

"Hentikan itu!" Seru Baekhyun dengan raut kesal yang kentara.

Masih pagi tapi mata sucinya sudah di beri pertunjukan 'laknat' dari adiknya.

Jaehyun memberi tanda peace, berbeda dengan Taeyong yang mengejek Baekhyun dengan menjulurkan lidahnya singkat.

'Kenapa aku harus berangkat dengan mereka, astaga.' Batin Baekhyun.

.

.

"Jaehyun, bagaimana kau bisa menyukai makhluk ini hah?!"

"Yang kau sebut makhluk ini sedarah denganmu loh."

Baekhyun mengepal tangannya, emosinya sudah hampir meledak kalau bukan Jaehyun yang menenangkannya. Lihat, Jaehyun itu adik idaman. Tidak seperti Taeyong yang malah memegang kuasa darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Baekhyun _hyung_." Jawab Jaehyun polos.

Taeyong tersenyum mengejek pada Baekhyun, setelah itu dengan kurang ajarnya menarik Jaehyun berjalan lebih cepat. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang seperti orang bodoh di koridor sekolah.

"Kurang ajar." Gunam Baekhyun semakin geram.

Kakinya mulai berjalan dengan langkah sedikit lebar.

"Kalau saja dia bukan adikku, sudah kupatahkan tangannya! Kaki! Oh, bibirnya ku hancurkan! Hah! Byun-"

"Oh? Kau yang kemarin kan?"

Segala rencana yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun berhenti kala seorang pemuda berkulit lebih hitam darinya, menghalangi jalannya. Mata Baekhyun sedikit menyipit saat menangkap 2 batang rokok si saku kemeja pemuda didepannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu terlihat tidak percaya. "Dengan mudahnya kau melupakan kejadian itu?! Beraninya-"

"Aku Kai! Ingat itu baik baik!"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia bingung dengan si Kai itu. Brandalan kok datangnya pagi pagi begini? Seharusnya brandalan itu datang terlambat lalu berakhir dihukum.

Ah! Baekhyun ingat, kemarin Baekhyun meng-hapkido Kai karena sudah memukul Chanyeol.

"Pft, apa dia mau mengancamku? Oh, bukannya dia juga ingin merebutku dari-"

"Merebutmu?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat membalikkan badannya, dan tersenyum cerah saat melihat Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Selamat pagi!"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan.

"Jam istirahat temui aku di atap sekolah." Ucap Chanyeol to the point.

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Hah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia menepuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan melewati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyentuh kepalanya dan menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

'Perasaanku saja, atau di saku kemejanya ada rokok?' Batin Baekhyun bingung.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar kantin. Tangannya tengah membawa kresek berisi 2 sandwich dan juga 2 cola. Ini jam istirahat, dan Baekhyun lapar sekarang.

Untuk jaga jaga, dia juga membawakan satu untuk Chanyeol. Lagipula sandwichnya berukuran besar.

Baekhyun berdecak saat menyadari ada begitu banyak sepasang mata yang tengah memandanginya dari atas sampai bawa. Memangnya ada yang salah dengannya? Oh, atau mungkin mereka adalah fans Chanyeol yang iri dengannya karena sudah mendapat hati Chanyeol?

Untuk yang terakhir, lupakan.

Bahkan Baekhyun tidak yakin apa Chanyeol benar benar menyukainya. Tapi, melihat senyum tulus yang Chanyeol berikan padanya, Baekhyun mencoba percaya.

"Hooh, kita bertemu lagi kerdil."

Dahi Baekhyun berkedut saat mendengar suara menyebalkan. Apalagi dia dikatai kerdil.

Baekhyun menatap Kai tajam.

"Kerdil begini tapi pernah membuatmu pingsan." Balas Baekhyun pedas.

Kai membuka mulutnya ingin membalas, sayangnya tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Karena yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar adanya.

"Dasar orang aneh. Minggir atau ku patahkan tulangmu!"

Kai cepat cepat menyingkir. Dia jadi tidak ingin mencari gara gara dengan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin mencari masalah dengan Chanyeol dengan mengatakan kalau ingin merebut Baekhyun darinya.

Ternyata Baekhyun itu tidak seperti yang di pikirkannya. Kai mengira Baekhyun itu manis, lemah, dan cengeng. Ternyata kebalikan dari itu semua. Nyatanya Baekhyun itu pecicilan, kuat, dan berani.

Padahal banyak siswa yang tidak berani dengannya. Jangankan mendekat, mengancam saja tidak!

"Chanyeol sudah gila." Gunamnya sambil bergidik.

Baekhyun meniup poninya dan berjalan lebih cepat. Menaiki tangga menuju atap dengan sedikit berlari.

Baekhyun membuka pintu atap pelan pelan. Baekhyun mengambil satu langkah lalu menutup pintu atap. Angin sepoi sepoi langsung menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Matanya mulai mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tengah duduk dilantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Tapi di detik kemudian Baekhyun melotot.

Chanyeol merokok!

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh. Baekhyun duduk didepannya lalu mematapnya tajam.

"Kau merokok?!"

"Hn."

Baekhyun mendesis. Dan entah dapat keberanian darimana, Baekhyun merampas rokok Chanyeol dan membuangnya sembarang.

Chanyeol melotot. "Baekhyun!"

"Apa?! Rokok itu tidak sehat! Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada paru parumu bagaimana?" Bentak Baekhyun, tapi setelahnya Baekhyun menutup mulutnya.

"Aku sudah lama seperti ini. Tapi tidak pernah terjadi apa apa." Ucap Chanyeol acuh.

Chanyeol membuang muka, Baekhyun menghela nafas menahan kesal.

"Jadi kalau sudah terjadi apa apa baru kau sadar?" Ucap Baekhyun sinis.

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. "Sejak kapan kau jadi berani padaku?"

"Sejak kau mengantarku pulang." Jawab Baekhyun tenang.

Chanyeol terdiam. Matanya mulai mengamati gerak gerik Baekhyun yang tengah mengambil sesuatu di dalam kresek yang dibawahnya.

"Makan ini. Maaf, tadi aku membentakmu. Aku khawatir."

Chanyeol mengambil sandwich yang disodorkan Baekhyun dan memakannya dalam diam. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan ikut memakan sandwichnya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau benar benar menyukaiku?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu,"

Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan menahan dagu Baekhyun.

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun terdiam, sebelum mengangguk samar.

"Suki." Gunam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat mendapati rona merah tipis dipipi Baekhyun.

"Aku juga.."

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 _*gue tau ini pendek, maaf banget. Ohya, maaf kalo alurnya kecepatan, gue kalo nulis emang suka gak sadar :v Review lagi boleh?_

Thank's to : Byunsex shbrn.chanbaek AlienBaby88 Cahaya Azahra Pitterluck chalienBee04 LyWoo fujokuu SHINeexo jeffreyyahaeng Guest RaraChan2662


	5. Chapter 4

**EXO**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Lee (Byun) Taeyong, Jung (Kim) Jaehyun**

 **Rate :** T

 **Disc : Cast bukan milik author :v**

.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

 _Aku juga._

 _Aku juga._

 _Aku juga._

 _Aku jug-_

PUK!

"Aw! _Ittai.._ siapa-"

Baekhyun langsung nyengir lebar saat melihat Kim _Saem_ tengah menatapnya tajam. Seolah ada leser yang keluar dari matanya.

"Bawa kembali penghapus itu dan jelaskan pengertian apresiasi seni!"

Baekhyun melotot. Dengan segala sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan bisikkan, Baekhyun membawa kembali penghapus yang di lempar oleh Kim _Saem_ yang kena di lukanya. Ia meletakan penghapus papan itu diatas meja.

" _Saem,_ itukan pelajaran kelas-"

"Tidak ada alasan! Ini juga untuk mengingat kembali pelajaran dikelas lalu! Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu melamun?"

Bibir Baekhyun melengkung kebawa. Salahkan Chanyeol!

"Apresiasi seni adalah aktivitas mengindra karya seni rupa, merasakan, menikmati, menghayati dan menghargai nilai nilai keindahan dalam-"

Kim _Saem_ mengangkat tangannya. "Cukup. Kembali ketempatmu. Jangan ulangi lagi kesalahanmu."

Baekhyun mencibir dan berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya. Kim _Saem_ sangat menyebalkan.

Untungnya Baekhyun masih mengingat pelajaran itu.

 _Skip_

Baekhyun masih terbayang bayang dengan kejadian di atap tadi. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin melayang tinggi tinggi karena Chanyeol juga menyukainya. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga Baekhyun takut dijatuhkan tiba tiba.

Meskipun Baekhyun baru menyukai Chanyeol, tapi rasanya akan terasa sakit ketika dijatuhkan setelah dibuat melayang tinggi tinggi.

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol hanya main main dengannya.

"Kalau dia main main, dia tidak mungkin akan memaksaku menjadi pacarnya." Gunam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengepal tangannya lalu menghela nafas. Baekhyun berjalan keluar kelas ketika dilihatnya sudah tinggal sedikit yang keluar kelas.

Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding yang tak jauh dari kelasnya ketika ia keluar kelas.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia merangkul Baekhyun, dan alisnya terangkat sedikit karena bahu Baekhyun terasa kecil.

"Bahumu kecil."

Baekhyun merengut. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya membuat rangkulan Baekhyun terlepas.

"Kau mau menyebutku kerdil?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit sinis bercampur kesal.

"Kau memang kerdil."

Jujur. Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Dan datar.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas banyak banyak dan membuangnya perlahan. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ingat baik baik! Meskipun aku berbadan kecil, aku pernah membuat brandalan nomor 2 pingsan!" Tatapan Baekhyun tiba tiba menajam.

Chanyeol sedikit bergidik.

"Ya ya aku tahu itu. Karena aku menyaksikannya sendiri." Balas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali merangkul Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir denganmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dengan Chanyeol yang masih merangkul Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa hangat karenanya.

"Aku mengira kau akan selalu jaga image dan takut padaku." Chanyeol membuka suara.

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Mungkin karena kau bersikap manis malam itu, membuat aku tidak merasa takut lagi. Kau tahu? Aku sempat takut kalau kau menjadikan aku pacarmu hanya untuk mempermalukanku karena aku dianggap aneh oleh teman sekelasku." Baekhyun mulai curhat. Sedikit tidak nyambung dengan bahasan mereka.

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan. Sedikit tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun yang takut ia jadikan bahan bullyan.

"Mereka bilang aku ini pasti sudah gila karena menyukai karakter 2 dimensi. Memangnya kenapa? Semua orang yang menyukai anime tetap menyukai karakternya. Aku tidak gila dengan menghabiskan waktuku dengan karakter 2 dimensi. Memangnya menjadi otaku itu salah? Apalagi mereka bilang aku ini antisosial karena hanya bersama dengan Taeyong dan Jaehyun."

"Kau tidak punya teman?"

Baekhyun mengerucut bibirnya. "Punya. Tapi mereka teman sepermainanku. Kau tahu seorang gamer pasti punya teman secara online. Ah, ada lagi satu, teman latihan hapkido." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk angguk. Keheningan kembali singgap pada mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol, jika kau merokok lagi, aku akan mematahkan jarimu."

"Aku mengerti."

Chanyeol tidak ingin meremehkan Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia masuk tanpa ada salam dari dalam. Karena Chanyeol hanya tinggal sendiri.

Chanyeol melempar tasnya. Berjalan kedapur, membuka kulkas, mengambil air dingin dan meminumnya. Chanyeol menutup pintu kulkas lalu berjalan keruang tengah sambil membawa botol minum yang berisi air dingin.

 _Drrt~ Drrt~_

Chanyeol menyerit. Chanyeol mangambil ponselnya yang berada diatas meja. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Bola matanya terputar malas saat membaca pesan dari adiknya.

 ** _From : Jisung_**

 _Pulanglah,_ _hyung_ _bodoh._

Chanyeol mendengus lalu melempar ponselnya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan diri dan menutup matanya dengan lengannya.

.

.

"Kau pulang dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ kan?"

"Hm."

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Serius? Jangan bohong!"

"Hn."

"Baekhyun _hyung_!-"

Dahi Baekhyun berkedut kesal.

"Diam, Byun Taeyong! Aku sedang menonton episode terbaru Boruto! Alu sudah tertinggal 2 episode!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Bukan salahku kalau kau tertinggal 2 episode, _hyung_!" Balas Taeyong tak kalah kesal.

"Kenapa kau malah marah?! Seharusnya aku yang marah!"

"Itu karena kau melampiaskan rasa kesalmu padaku, Baekhyun _hyung_!"

Baekhyun mendengus keras keras. "Kau ini maunya apa sih?!" Tanya Baekhyun setengah emosi.

"Ceritakan padaku!" Jawab Taeyong tak kalah emosi.

"Kau ini tahu yang namanya privasi orang kan? Aku tidak akan menceritakannya. Jadi, menjauh sana!" Usir Baekhyun.

Taeyong mengeram. Mengambil bantal sofa lalu melemparnya pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baelhyun meringis.

"Taeyong!"

Taeyong menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bukankah kau ban hitam hapkido?!" Ejek Taeyong, lalu melarikan diri ke kamarnya.

"Kurang ajar.."

Baekhyun mendesis, mengelus lembut kepalanya yang habis berciuman dengan bantal sofa. Chanyeol saja belum pernah menciumnya sampai sekeras itu!

"Baekhyuna, hari ini kau ada jadwal latihan hapkido kan? Chen barusaja menelpon eomma."

"AAAHH! AKU LUPA!"

 _Skip_

"Hiyyaaa!"

 **PRAK**

Papan itu terbelah dua saat Baekhyun menendang dengan kuat. Nafasnya sedikit terengah engah karena sudah latihan 1 jam.

"Baekhyun _-ah_ , aku dengar kau sudah punya pacar?" Ujar teman latihannya, Chen.

 **PRAK**

Satu papan terbelah.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tahu dari mana?"

Chen memiringkan kepalanya. "Taeyong yang memberitauku."

Baekhyun mendesis. "Adik sialan."

Chen terkekeh. "Adik sialan begitu tapi kau menyayanginya."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Ya, sebuah fakta menyebalkan."

Baekhyun dan Chen berhenti berlatih dan duduk dipinggi lapangan sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Taeyong juga bilang kalau kau membuat orang pingsan dengan hapkido."

Baekhyun mencengkram handuk kecilnya. Taeyong ternyata ember bocor!

"Baekhyun _-ah_ , kita di larang menggunakan hapkido untuk hal yang tidak berguna." Ucap Chen memberi nasehat.

"Aku tidak mungkin hanya diam melihat pacarku terluka." Celetuk Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku rasa itu lebih baik. Setidaknya aku tidak mematahkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya!"

Chen tertawa mendengar Baekhyun. Dan juga, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun seperti ini.

Chen meminum airnya, setelah itu menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tengah melamun.

"Aku rasa kau cukup banyak berubah." Sahut Chen.

Alis Baekhyun terangkat tinggi tinggi. "Apanya yang berubah?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Hm..aku hanya merasa kau itu banyak berubah." Chen tersenyum.

"Dan kau semakin aneh!" Ejek Baekhyun.

"Ohya, siapa nama pacarmu?" Tanya Chen dengan wajah penasaran.

"Namanya Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

Chen mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"Dia tiba tiba memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Dan kebetulan juga aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pacar. Haha! Aku tidak akan melupakannya, orang itu datang sendiri tanpa ku minta. Bukankah itu hebat? Bahkan orangnya sangat tampan!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat bercerita.

Chen membulatkan bibirnya. Ternyata ada juga cerita seperti itu.

"Ya, kau beruntung sekali."

Baekhyun menatap Chen lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku harap kau segera punya pacar, Jongdae _-ah_!"

Chen tertawa, lalu tangannya terangkat. Mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

.

.

"Jaehyun akan menjemputku."

Chen melirik jam tangannya. "Kau yakin ingin menunggu sendirian?" Tanya Chen khawatir.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Aku ini ban hitam hapkido!"

Chen terkekeh. "Aku tahu. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu, aku harus segera pulang."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chen tersenyum kecil dan ingin melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi, tapi terhenti saat melihat sesuatu di belakang Baekhyun.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut karena Chen tak kunjung pergi. Baekhyun lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"Oh? Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengacuhkan sapaan Baekhyun dan menatap Chen dari atas sampai bawa sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau belum pergi juga?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

Chen tersentak. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya tinggi tinggi karena nada dingin Chanyeol.

"A-ah, aku hanya menemaninya. Ohya, aku Chen! Kau Chanyeol kan?"

"Hm." Chanyeol hanya bergunam, Chen tersenyum paksa.

"Baekhyun _ie,_ aku pergi!"

"E-eoh! Hati hati!"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya lalu menatap Chanyeol tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia teman selatihanku, kalau kau ingin tahu." Celetuk Baekhyun. "Dan dia lebih hebat dariku."

"Terdengar kau seperti ingin memberi peringatan padaku agar tidak macam macam dengannya." Chanyeol mendengus. "Memangnya aku kenapa?!"

Baekhyun tersentak karena sedikit bentakan dari Chanyeol.

"Y-Ya begitulah. Kau seperti tidak suka dengannya."

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Aku bertanya pada ibumu." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaehyun?" Gunam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendencih mendengar nama orang lain yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. "Kau tidak mau kalau aku yang menjemputmu?"

"Aku mau!" Baekhyun berucap cepat cepat.

"Ayo pergi-"

 _Drrt~ Drrt~_

Chanyeol menghela nafas, lalu mengangkat panggilan dari adiknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam dan terus menatap Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang menggenggam lengan Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mengerjap karena suara dingin Chanyeol kembali terdengar olehnya.

 _'Hyung serius tidak ingin pulang? Appa-'_

"Aku tidak dibutuhkan. Orang tua itu tidak menginginkanku."

 _'Hyung! Dengarkan aku dulu! Appa sudah-'_

Chanyeol langsung mengakhiri telepon dari adiknya, dan menatap Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan olehnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum paksa. "Aku harus mengantarmu pulang.."

Baekhyun tahu satu hal sekarang. Seseorang menjadi brandalan karena punya suatu masalah. Dan Chanyeol salah satu dari antara semua brandalan yang punya masalah keluarga.

Mungkin Chanyeol butuh hiburan?

.

.

Chanyeol sungguh ingin menghilang dari bumi sekarang. Kenapa dia harus terjebak di dalam box ini?

"Chanyeol _-ah_! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu! Senyumlah."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar. Sungguh, seingat Chanyeol, Baekhyun seperti takut dengannya. Tapi dengan alasan karena dia mengajak Baekhyun keluar dan mengantarnya pulang, Baekhyun langsung berubah. Bahkan berani mengancamnya.

Dan ancaman itu sukses membuatnya berhenti merokok. Memangnya siapa yang ingin jarinya patah huh?

Sekali lagi. Chanyeol tidak ingin meremehkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, terkesan sangat di paksakan. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya hingga terlihat seperti menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum manis.

" _Kimchi_!"

Wajah Chanyeol kembali datar. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang antusias menunggu foto mereka berdua.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar setelah melihat hasil foto mereka. Chanyeol yang penasaran mengintip.

"Hehe, aku akan menempel ini di dinding kamarku."

Chanyeol menggeleng kepala. Ternyata selain pecicilan, Baekhyun itu hampir sama dengan anak anak yang tengah kasmaran.

"Ayo keluar. Disini sesak."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan keluar dari box foto. Baekhyun mulai tersenyum lagi sambil menatap hasil foto mereka.

"Baekhyun, sehabis latihan tadi kau mandi kan?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat senyum Baekhyun hilang. "Tentu saja! Di tempat latihanku punya kamar mandi!" Balas Baekhyun ketus.

"Kemarikan tasmu."

Baekhyun memberikan tas punggungnya pada Chanyeol. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan pacarnya lakukan terhadap tasnya. Tiba tiba mata Baekhyun berbinar binar karena melihat kedai ice cream.

"Chan! Ice cream! Ayo kesana!" Ajak Baekhyun semangat.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Baekhyun, ini sudah malam."

Baekhyun mengerucut bibirnya. "Issshhh.."

"Lebih baik makan yang hangat hangat. Kau itu baru habis latihan, hapkido pula."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Chanyeol kenapa?

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengelus dagunya. "Baru kali ini kau perhatian padaku.." gunam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng geleng kepala. "Kita ke apartemenku dan memasak."

Baekhyun menyerit. "Memasak apa?"

"Hm...sup?"

"Aku tidak bisa memasak." Aku Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Pft!" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya.

"Ya ya itu wajar." Balas Chanyeol sedikit tertawa.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. "Sering seringlah tertawa. Aku suka melihatnya." Ucap Baekhyun, sangat jujur.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Ohya, sejak kapan kau seberani ini denganku?"

Mata Baekhyun berputar malas. Bukannya Chanyeol sudah menanyakan itu?

"Di artikel yang aku baca, saat pacaran kita harus berani dan saling mendekatkan diri."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah polos. Chanyeol menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Baekhyun, jangan bilang aku yang pertama?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Eum."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Aku beruntung bisa mendapat first kissmu."

Untung saja Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya.

Chanyeol menepuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Lalu mereka berjalan ke tempat parkir dimana motor Chanyeol di parkir.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan untuk Chanyeol. Apartemennya tidak akan sepi lagi.

Meskipun hanya satu malam.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Kedua tangannya menopang dagunya, dan kedua kakinya bergoyang meju mundur seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun nyengir.

"Wahh, aku tidak menyangka brandalan sepertimu bisa memasak."

 **TAK**

Tangan Chanyeol yang memegang pisau berhenti memotong bawang merah. Mendengus pelan, dan Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin membuat sesuatu seperti kuah, sayangnya Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak. Jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk membuat nasi goreng dan omelet untuk mereka berdua.

"Hn. Aku sudah 6 bulan tinggal sendiri. Jadi aku harus belajar memasak," Chanyeol menyeringai, "Memangnya kau, yang cuma tahu tentang anime dan game."

Senyum Baekhyun menghilang. Tergantikan dengan raut cemberut.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang wajar aku tidak bisa memasak?!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau harus belajar. Karena besok kau harus memasak sesuatu untukku."

 ** _BOOM!_**

Wajah Baekhyun jadi semerah tomat. "A-a-aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengatakan yang seperti itu.." gunam Baekhyun.

"Karena aku serius denganmu."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Jadi berhenti berpikir kalau aku hanya mempermainkanmu." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk. Ternyata dia ketahuan. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Ohya, bisakah kau menginap?"

Baekhyun mendongak. Matanya membulat sempurna. "Apa?"

Taeyong mungkin akan membunuhnya.

"Menginap disini."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya menginap. Sayangnya, ini terasa sangat cepat untuk hari ke-3 mereka berpacaran. Apalagi dirinya juga sudah bersikap seolah sudah mengenal Chanyeol sangat lama.

"Baekk _ie_?"

Baekhyun tersentak, lalu tersenyum kaku. "Oke! Aku harus memberitau Taeyong dulu."

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah ketika nama Taeyong keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan keruang tengah, sedangkan Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa panjang, menaikkan kakinya dan melipat kakinya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lalu menghubungi nomor Taeyong.

Dan langsung diangkat oleh adik tercinta.

 _'BAEKHYUN HYUNG! KAU DIMANA HAH'_

Baekhyun mendesis.

"Apartemen Chanyeol."

 _'Sedang apa disana? Kenapa belum pulang? Jaehyun bilang kau sudah tidak ada di tempat latihan saat dia ingin menjemputmu.'_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Chanyeol menjemputku. Dan, sekarang aku di apartemennya. Ohya, katakan pada eomma dan appa kalau aku akan menginap."

 _'Menginap? SERIOUSLY?!! ARE YOU-'_

 _Cup!_ Baekhyun berkedip sampai matanya terasa perih. Suara Taeyong seolah tidak terdengar olehnya. Tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel perlahan jatuh.

Chanyeol menjauhkan diri lalu tersenyum, kemudian mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Makanan sudah siap."

Setelah itu Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Masih terpaku seperti orang bodoh. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat, menyentuh pipi kanannya.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 _*Yo! Gue minta maaf karna telat update. Sibuk banget ama tugas yg numpuk. Gimana chap ini? Masih kurang momen kah? Kurang roman? Kurang kurang? Maaff loll_

 _Makasih buat yg udah review! :3 Review lagi boleh gak? hehehe_


	6. Chapter 5

**EXO**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Lee (Byun) Taeyong, Jung (Kim) Jaehyun, Park Jisung**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disc : Cast bukan milik author :v**

.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

"Eungghhh..."

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata setengah tertutup. Mulutnya terbuka, menguap lebar. Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya sebelum mengamati seisi ruangan.

Baekhyun menyerit. Ruangan ini bukan kamarnya. Baekhyun menunduk dan melirik ke sebelah.

 _Chanyeol... Chanyeol?!!_

"EH!"

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Kemudian sebuah ingatan muncul. Selesai makan malam, ia mengantuk dan Chanyeol mengajaknya ke kamar. Setelah itu, dia dan Chanyeol tertidur pulas. Entah karena lelah atau memang ingin tidur.

Bahu Baekhyun turun karena lega mereka tidak melakukan apa apa. Tiba tiba Chanyeol menggeliat, membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Errr.. Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol perlahan terbuka. Chanyeol bangun lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang malah menganga.

"Pagi, Baekk _ie_."

Chanyeol mengecup sudut bibir Baekhyun cepat. Setelah itu kembali tidur. Membiarkan Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sampai telinga. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu menggoyangkan badan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Chanyeol! Ishhh.."

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Ia turun dari kasur lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

" _Heol_..memakai sikat gigi tidak akan membuatnya marah, Baekhyuna.." gunam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun memakai sikat gigi milik Chanyeol. Setelah itu mencuci wajahnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Kemudian berjalan keluar dengan wajah basah. Helaan nafas kembali keluar saat melihat Chanyeol masih tertidur. Baekhyun mengamati isi kamar Chanyeol, lalu matanya terhenti pada jam dinding.

Jam 08.00...

 _Tunggu..bukankah sekarang hari Kamis?_

"AAAAAHHH CHANYEOL! KITA TERLAMBAT!!"

.

.

"Hey, Taeyong. Tenanglah, bukankah kau terlalu khawatir?"

Taeyong mendelik tajam, membuat Jaehyun tersentak.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Jaehyun?! Baekhyun _hyung_ masih terlalu polos untuk urusan seperti ini."

Jaehyun menghela nafas. "Justru, itu malah membuatmu seperti overprotektive padanya, Yong _-ah._ Lagipula, Baekhyun sudah cukup dewasa. Berhenti menyimpulkan hal buruk atau hal buruk itu benar benar akan terjadi.."

Taeyong menggertakan giginya. Jaehyun berkedip pelan, lalu menunduk.

"Atau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan Baekhyun _hyung_?" Jaehyun melirik Taeyong lewat ekor matanya.

Nafas Taeyong seolah berhenti. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Matanya membulat, menatap Jaehyun.

"M-Menyembunyikan apa?" Tanya Taeyong sedikit ketus.

"Ini terlalu mencurigakan karena kau selalu ingin mencari tahu tentang apa yang Baekhyun _hyung_ lakukan bersama Chanyeol _hyung_ ," Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Taeyong, sedikit menyerit karena tangan Taeyong berkeringat dingin. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

"H-Hn..."

Taeyong membuang muka. Menggigit bibirnya sesaat, sebelum menggeleng pelan. Mata Jaehyun menyipit.

"Aku menunggu."

.

.

TAK! TAK!

"Ermmmmm! Tidak bisaa!"

Bibir Baekhyun melengkung kebawah. Memandang ke layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi cemberut. Sudah 1 jam ia membaca 'Cara Membuat Omelet Sederhana', tapi tidak ada yang masuk ke kepalanya.

Padahal sudah yang paling sederhana!

Sebentar lagi Chanyeol pasti bangun dan ia belum membuat apa apa.

PLAK

Baekhyun memukul tangannya sendiri.

"Ahh kenapa kau tidak bisa di andalkan?!"

Hanya ada Chanyeol dan dia di apartemen ini. Jadi ia tidak khawatir kalau akan ada yang menganggapnya gila.

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya. Syukur saja lantai apartemen Chanyeol di ruang tamu beralaskan karpet tebal plus lembut. Jadi ponselnya tidak akan hancur.

"Chanyeol benar...aku hanya tahu tentang anime dan game..." Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

Baekhyun menatap telapak tangannya. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Tanganku hanya ahli dalam menekan tombol , , , , R1, dan R2.." gunamnya.

Jangan lupakan tombol komputer, Baekhyun.

 **TING TONG!**

"Wah!" Mata Baekhyun mengerjap cepat.

Baekhyun beranjak dan lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Mata Baekhyun menyipit. Baekhyun mengintip lewat lubang kecil di pintu. Alisnya terangkat saat menemukan seseorang. Memakai seragam sekolah. Dan dia memegang kresek hitam entah apa isinya.

 **TING TONG!**

"Eh?!"

Baekhyun tiba tiba termundur satu langkah. Punggung lebar Chanyeol tertampang di depannya.

"Chanyeol? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hm."

Chanyeol bergunam tidak jelas, detik kemudian Chanyeol membuka pintu.

Lalu orang yang sepertinya ingin mengunjungi Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Tapi senyumnya luntur saat melihatku di belakang Chanyeol.

"Jisung? Sedang apa-"

"K-Kau siapa?!"

Dahi Baekhyun berkedut, sedikit kesal dengan sikap tidak sopan orang di depannya. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Dia pacarku. Sekarang, jawab. Sedang apa kau disini?"

Jisung menganga lebar. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini menatapnya aneh.

"P-Pa-Pacar?!"

"N-Ne Chanyeol, lebih baik kita bicara di dalam...?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia menatap Jisung datar, lalu menggerakkan dagunya. Menyuruh Jisung masuk.

.

.

" _Ano sa_.. bukankah sekarang masih jam sekolah?"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan yang di tanya mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Lalu kenapa? Bolos sehari tidak akan membuat nilaiku turun." Ucap Jisung dengan sombong.

Dahi Baekhyun berkedut. 'Bocah sialan..' batinnya.

"Kau orang Jepang?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Sedangkan Jisung mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena reaksi aneh Baekhyun.

"Dia orang Korea, Jisung. Jangan tertipu dengannya yang sok menggunakan bahasa Jepang."

"Na-!"

Baekhyun menunduk sampai wajahnya tidak terlihat. Kata kata Chanyeol cukup menusuk.

"Ahh.." Jisung mengangguk angguk.

"Ah! Chanyeol, aku tidak membuatkanmu apa apa, maaf hehe." Baekhyunkembali tersenyum seperti biasa. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Ohya, dan itu balasanku karena kau membuatku bolos! Heh!"

"Kalian saja yang sudah tahun akhir boleh bolos. Berarti aku boleh kan?" Ceplos Jisung dengan wajah polos.

"Jangan, bodoh. Cukup aku saja yang seperti ini."

Jisung mengerjap. Baekhyun mencerna apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Hoo, ternyata brandalan seperti Chanyeol bisa perhatian juga heh?

"Daritadi aku penasaran, apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Chanyeol, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Seketika Jisung tersenyum lebar, dengan semangat membuka kresek hitam yang di bawanya dari rumah. Jisung menunjukan apa yang dibawanya sambil nyengir lebar, sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat berbinar binar.

"Aku membawa _sushi_ , _hyung_!"

"Kyaaaa! _Sushii_! Ne ne! Chanyeol!"

Alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah. Melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat senang karena adiknya membawa makanan Jepang. Dan juga, sejak kapan Jisung bisa tersenyum selebar itu? Sepertinya aura pecicilan Baekhyun menular pada adiknya yang biasa diam itu.

"Makan saja. Aku belum lapar."

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut tidak suka. Chanyeol baru bangun, seharusnya dia lapar kan? Mata Baekhyun menyipit, ia kemudian memukul perut Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol memekik tertahan, sedangkan Jisung menganga.

Baru sekarang ada yang berani memukul Chanyeol, kakaknya yang brandalan itu.

"Kau harus makan!" Ucap Baekhyun tegas.

"Aku belum lapar!"

Baekhyun berdecak. Baekhyun mengambil, lebih tepatnya merampas bungkusan sushi dari tangan Jisung, mengambil sumpit dan memakan sushi ditangannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Hanya itu saja usaha Baekhyun untuk membujuknya makan?

 _Ternyata modus.._

"Kau tidak ingin membujukku, Baekk _ie_?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah tidak terima.

"Untuk apa? Kau belum lapar. Membujukmu hanya akan menghabiskan oksigen." Ucap Baekhyun acuh.

Sungguh, kemana si manis Baekhyun yang berusaha menghiburnya semalam?

 _Jangan ambigu..._

"Pfftt!"

Jisung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Dia pikir Baekhyun itu manja dan penuh perhatian layaknya cewek cewek alay di luar sana. Ternyata kebalikan dari itu.

"Baekk _ie-ah_ , suapi aku."

"Ini."

Jisung menurunkan tangannya lalu tersenyum. Berharap Baekhyun bisa membantunya membujuk Chanyeol untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Jisung, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baskhyun mengerjap, menatap Chanyeol dan Jisung bergantian.

"Aku ingin tahu keadaan hyung saja. Dan ternyata hyung sudah punya pacar baru ya? Hehe."

Pacar baru?

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Aku mau mandi. Jisung, temani Baekhyun dulu, oke?"

Jisung menunjukkan jari jempolnya. Kamar Chanyeol tertutup. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada Baekhyun yang masih melahap sushi yang di bawanya.

"Nama _hyung_ siapa?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal, Jisung- _ah._ Maaf, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diriku."

' _Hyung_ ini sepertinya polos sekali.. Tunggu, Byun?'

Jisung mengamati Baekhyun yang kembali menikmati _sushi_ nya. Baekhyun yang merasa di tatapi pun menoleh sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Marga _hyung_ itu 'Byun'?" Ucap Jisung mencoba memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Jisung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ohya, tadi itu.. apa Chanyeol punya mantan?"

Mata Baekhyun seketika membulat kala menyadari pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Eum, Chanyeol _hyung_ punya seorang mantan. Namanya Taeyong." Jelas Jisung.

Baekhyun membeku. Taeyong? Bukannya..

"Kalau tidak salah mereka pacaran saat Chanyeol _hyung_ kelas 2, dan Taeyong masih kelas 3 di Junior High School. Hm, hubungan mereka berjalan mulus, tapi sayangnya Taeyong _hyung_ meminta putus. Padahal saat itu Chanyeol _hyung_ tengah frustasi karena bertengkar dengan appa. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa Chanyeol _hyung_ jadi seperti ini, ya _hyung_ tahu kan?" Jisung menjelaskan semuanya dengan polosnya.

Tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin membenci Taeyong _hyung,_ tapi sudahlah. Sekarang aku bersyukur karena Chanyeol _hyung_ memilih orang yang tepat. Aku menyukai hubungan kalian." Ucap Jisung sambil tersenyum tulus.

Baekhyun membalas senyum Jisung. Yang sebenarnya senyum itu hanya senyum palsu.

"Terima kasih, Jisung _-ah._ "

Jisung mengangguk. Ia kemudian mulai memakan sushinya. Membiarkan Baekhyun yang terdiam.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dalam dan membuangnya pelan. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negatif tentang Chanyeol dan Taeyong. Kenapa ia malah kepikiran dengan adiknya?

 _'Itu tidak mungkin Taeyong, Baekhyun. Singkirkan pikiranmu itu! Taeyong memang menyebalkan, tapi tidak baik berpikiran buruk tentang adik sendiri! Tapi... apa Chanyeol mendekatiku hanya karena aku kakaknya Taeyong? Jangan jangan kata kata Chanyeol tentang dia serius hanya ingin mempermainkanku? Tapi belum tentu.. ARRRRGGGHHHH NANDE?! APA SALAHKU?! CHANYEOL TEMEEEE'_

Jisung menghentikan kegiatannya saat menyadari gerakan aneh Baekhyun. Dahinya mengerut bingung. Baekhyun seperti karakter anime yang tengah frustasi karena sesuatu.

"Baekhyun _hyung_?"

" _Are_? Eh? Apa, Jisung- _ah_? Hehe."

Tuh kan, Baekhyun jadi semakin aneh. 'Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?' Batin Jisung.

"Oi Jisung, pulanglah."

Baekhyun dan Jisung menoleh ke asal suara. Chanyeol tengah berdiri di pintu kamarnya, dengan tangan kiri memegang handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, dan tangan kanan memegang gagang pintu kamarnya.

"Biarkan aku disini sampai jam sekolah berakhir, _hyung_! _Jebal_!" Rengek Jisung, berlari mendekati Chanyeol dan memegang bahu Chanyeol.

Yah Jisung tingginya sampai ke dagu Chanyeol, lebih 1 cm dengan Baekhyun. Makanya Jisung tidak perlu berjinjit untuk memegang bahu sang kakak.

Mendadak Baekhyun iri dengan Jisung yang masih berumur 14 tahun tapi sudah setinggi itu.

"Aku tidak peduli."

" _Hyunggg pleasee_!"

Chanyeol yang terganggu menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk ogah ogahan. Sedangkan Jisung langsung tersenyum lebar.

" _Gomawo_ , _hyung_! Satu hari ini aku tidak akan merepotkanmu! Aku janji! Hehe."

Chanyeol memperhatikan Jisung yang sudah kembali duduk di sofa. Dia tiba tiba merasa, kapan lagi bisa melihat Jisung tersenyum lebar seperti itu? Oho, sepertinya kekurangajaranmu mulai menghilang heh, Chanyeol.

 _'Sepertinya Baekhyun memberikan efek besar, baru 4 hari dengan ini padahal.'_ Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, saking kepikirannya dengan pembicaraannya dengan Jisung tadi, tidak sadar kalau tangan Chanyeol mulai memeluk pinggangnya.

" _Hyung_ , dasar pencuri kesempatan."

"Diam, adik bodoh."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun menjauhi Taeyong. Entah kenapa Baekhyun ingin menjaga jarak dulu dengan adiknya itu.

Baekhyun curiga kalau mantan Chanyeol itu benar benar Taeyong. Karena, untuk apa Taeyong selalu menanyakan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? Alasannya apa? Atau jangan jangan Taeyong menyukai Chanyeol? Lalu Jaehyun bagaimana? Apa aku hanya alat yang dijadikan Chanyeol untuk mendekati Taeyong?

 _Dan bla bla bla..._

Berbagai pertanyaan, bahkan mungkin seratus pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. Dan Baekhyun kesulitan mencari jawaban itu.

Baekhyun menutup komik Attack On Titannya, lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja perpustakaan. Baekhyun meniup poninya, bibirnya melengkung kebawa.

"Mungkin aku terlalu _negative thinking_.." gunam Baekhyun.

 _Drrt Drrt_

Baekhyun melirik ponselnya. Matanya terputar malas ketika mengetahui kalau Taeyonglah yang menghubunginya. Palingan ingin mengomelinya karena mengacuhkan Taeyong.

Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong ponselnya yang bergetar tanpa henti. _Heol,_ Taeyong benar benar niat heh?

Baekhyun lalu mencabut baterai ponselnya. Lalu iseng menjulurkan lidahnya pada ponselnya.

"Sudah kuduga _hyung_ ada di sini."

Baekhyun menegakkan badannya. Pemilik suara yang ternyata Jaehyun tersenyum lalu duduk di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menopang dagunya dan menatap Jaehyun malas.

"Hn?"

"Taeyong mencarimu."

Dengusan terdengar. Jaehyun menghela nafas. "Kalian bertengkar?"

"Hah? Tidak. Aku hanya malas bertemu dengannya."

Jaehyun tertegun beberapa saat. Sesering apapun Baekhyun dan Taeyong adu mulut bahkan sampai saling memukul, Baekhyun tidak akan sampai mendiamkan Taeyong ataupun mengacuhkan Taeyong. Seperti saat ini.

" _Hyung_ , kemarin Taeyong sangat gelisah karena kau tidak pulang dan juga tidak masuk."

Baekhyun melirik Jaehyun sekilas. "Ohya?"

'Ada apa dengan kakak beradik ini?' Bantin Jaehyun kebingungan.

"Kau juga, tumben tidak bersama Taeyong."

Jaehyun tersentak, lalu tersenyum. "Dia bilang ingin bertemu seseorang katanya, dan gantian aku yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya, menandakan dia tidak tahu siapa orang yang di temui Taeyong.

.

.

"Hoo, ada apa ini?"

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu. Penjelasan."

"Penjelasan apa? Bukannya aku yang harus meminta penjelasan padamu?"

Mata itu memandang dingin dan menusuk. Sang lawan bicara tetap menatap orang di depannya meskipun ditatap dingin seperti itu.

"Aku tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu. Aku ingin meminta penjelasan. Kenapa kau memacari Baekhyun _hyung_? Kau ingin balas dendam padaku melalui Baekhyun _hyung_?"

Taeyong mengepal tangannya setelah selesai mengucapkan itu. Chanyeol, lawan bicaranya menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali huh?" Chanyeol menatap Taeyong sinis.

"Jadi kau berpikir aku menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pacarku hanya untuk mendekatimu, Taeyong- _ah_.. Hm?"

Wajah Chanyeol kini berjarak 5 cm di depan wajahnya. Taeyong merasa tubuhnya sulit di gerakkan karena tatapan Chanyeol yang makin menusuk.

"Kau salah. Aku serius dengan Baekhyun. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika melihatnya serius membaca komik. Aku mencintainya. Apa itu sudah jelas, Byun Taeyong? Aku bersyukur Baekhyun menerimaku apa adanya, brandalan seperti ini."

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, menyungging sebuah seringai dingin.

"Jika kau terus menggangguku dengan Baekhyun dengan alasan kau khawatir pada Baekhyun, aku tidak akan segan segan lagi padamu." Ucap Chanyeol dingin sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Taeyong.

Taeyong merasa kakinya seperti jeli. Taeyong terduduk di lantai, tatapannya kosong.

"Ahh.. sepertinya aku terlalu percaya diri ya.." gunam Taeyong.

Taeyong menunduk. Tiba tiba ia merasa tubuhnya menegang saat seseorang berdiri didepannya. Sepatu yang sangat di kenalinya.

Sosok yang ternyata Jaehyun berjongkok di depan Taeyong, lalu tersenyum. Jaehyun kemudian membawa Taeyong kedalam dekapannya.

"Jadi ini alasanmu?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Ia sudah siap bila Jaehyun akan menjauhinya setelah ini.

"J-Jaehyunie.."

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku.."

Jaehyun tidak tahu alasan Taeyong meminta maaf. Jaehyun hanya diam, tangannya mengelus belakang kepala Taeyong dengan lembut. Semoga saja, Baekhyun cepat mengetahui kesalahpahaman ini.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 _Halo :), saya benar benar minta maaf karena membiarkan ff ini selama beberapa bulan. Sebenarnya saya kehilangan feel, tapi saya tetap beruhasa untuk melanjutkan ff ini, karna merasa ada readers yang masih menunggu ff ini. Saya yakin juga ff ini banyak kekurangan, apalagi Chanyeol yang tidak terlihat seperti berandalan, termasuk juga chap ini. Moment Chanbaek di sini sedikit, konfliknya sudah mulai terlihat, dan yang pasti reader sudah tau alasan Taeyong begitu protektiv sama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang selalu beruba saat nama Taeyong di sebut. Saya sebenarnya tidak yakin karena merasa alurnya semakin cepat, karena itu maaf. Terima kasih buat yang sudah review. Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk chap ini :)_


End file.
